learning to trust
by viper the tigerdragon
Summary: when a girl becomes a dragon she falles in love with one of the turtles. but his brother doesnt trust her after whas she told them . wil she helpl them saving there city from the shredder?
1. Chapter 1

it whas two weeks after shredder whas gonne and april had her live back. the turtles where still a secret to everybody else in new york. it whas a warm night and the four turtles where on night patrol like every night.

dudes this is so awsome! mikey yelled at his older brothers and jumped from roof top to roof top. leo chuckeld at his youngest brother he looked around donnie whas at his left and raph at his right he saw that raph had things on his mind and wasn't paying attention to were he whas going. leo shook his head in disappointment.

hey raph! leo siad to his younger brother

no reply..

raphael! leo yelled raph whas suprised to hear his brothers voice he lost his belance and fel between the buildings where he whas suppose to jump over he fell down and landed in the trash. he groweld and pushed the trash bag's out of his way and looked up and sighted it whas a really high building he whas just going to climb up but then.

help! a voice called a few ally's away. raph listend but didnt hear enything so he ignored it and climbed on the roof and looked around his brothers where waiting for him a few roofs away. he jumped over the roof top's and heard the voice again.

help! leave me alone... please somebody!.

he looked down and saw a girl she whas cornered by tree guys they had gun's. raph chuckeld and jumped down behinde the tree boys they didnt hear him.

- come on baby we just wanne have some fun. one guy said to the girl and he walked to her.

she looked scared: no go away! help!the tree guys slowly walked to the girl just when the where close enough to touch her.

dont touch the girl! raph said ( batman voice). the tree boys turend around and saw a giant turtle with a red mast and black sunglasses on his head he had a lot of big muscles on his arm and he whas holding two sais he groweld at the thee boys. he stept closer to the boys. one of the boys did a few steps back the other one didn't move.

im not going to say it another time leave her alone. raph said

the girl stared at him and swallowed she whas scared of him.

- and why do think we have to listen to you! one of the boys said and shot raph on his chest they all looked shocked when he didn't fell down or started bleeding. they shot him again and again until there gun's where empty. the trpwed ther gun on the floor and tryed to make a run for it but raph kicked one on the floor face first. the other one got a punch in his stomic and the last one got a painfull kick in the nuts..

if i ever see one of you morons again you wil die.. ya hear me! raph yelled the boys stood up and ran way raph looked at the girl she whas sitting with her back to the wall and holding her knees and she cryed. raph walked to her she tryed to run but her leg whas hurt and covert in blood. raph looked down at the girl. her blue eyes looking up at him they showed sadness and fear.

- p-please dont hurt me. the girl had a sweet soft voice tears streamd over her face.

raph looked at her and he felt sorry for her he sighted and tought for a moment.

where you ya life? raph asked (normal voice).

-i... i dont really know.. she said nervous she looked to the ground and cryed again.

raph looked at her with disbelief and he walked closer to her she gasped and walked back until her back whas against the wall.

ya dont know where ya life?! raph whas anoyed by this he wanted to help her but this is just bullshit.

she nodded and took a deep breath and looked up to him.

-my parents are dead and i have no place to go every where i go this happens. the girl replied

she said in a wisper and she turend away from the giant turtle infront of her. he just wanted to say something but then.

raph! his brothers called his name he looked up and then back at her.

okay .. do ya have friend living close? raph asked hopping she would say yes.

she looked at him she wanted to say something but her blood lose whas to much to her she fell on the ground.

ow.. why did she had to faint! raph yelled and looked around he cant leave her here in the dark.

raph what are you doing! leo walked to his brother and saw that he picked up a girl she had a really bad wound on her leg.

some guys tryed to rape her in this alley.. and ya know raph explains to his brothers

he didn't have to say much his older brother just nodded and they walked to the rest of there brothers.

a few minuts later:no pov

she is pretty.. hey dudette are you alive? mikey pocked her side she grapped his finger and squeezed it hard... ouch! dude she is mean! he yelled at his brothers.

its your falt idiot raph said and pushed his brother

hey! mikey yelled he pushed him back raph almost dropped the girl but punch mikey but he

come on lets go. leo said to his brothers

they al fallowed leo back to the lair they jumped over the roof top's again until they fell between two buildings in to the sewers..

the girl opend her eyes and freaked out.

- o my god! let me go .. she screamd and tryed to see whas thas pulling her in the sewers she whas the red masked turtle that saved her. she relaxed a bit but when mikey saw her awake.

hey dudette! mikey waved to her she smiled at his childish behavior and she waved back.. she looked around and saw two other turtles one with a blue mask and one with glasses and a purple mask.

hey raph wanne witch? mikey asked wanting to see the girl awake

she looked ahaid to see that it whas just like a water slide.. she enjoyed the ride with the four turtles she smiled at mikey and smiled back.

sure raph said and carefully switched places with mikey

ceep your hands in the shell at all times. mikey joked at her.. she laughted and looked at him baby blue eyes she liked the kind way he whas treading her.

when they al got in the lair mikey put her down on the couch.

so whats you name? he asked.. she smiled at him. mikey asked her leaning to her and smiling like a child who saw something pretty

-my name is viper and yours? she asked to him

my name is michelangelo but everybody calls me mikey. mikey said heppy

MIKEY! ...WHAT THE HELL GO CLEAN THE KITCHEN NOW! a rough voice yelled at him

mikey looked at viper and smiled: be right back.

he jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

viper pov.

i looked around i saw no other turtles around me i felt someone putting his hand on my shoulder i screamd..

- hey wil ya calm down already?! i rough low voice said to me i looked back and saw a giant turtle standing behinde me.

who are you? viper asked him

im raphael i saved ya remember? raph said to her

i remember everything that happed i just didnt catch your name i replied

so what happend then raphael asked

i .. i whas walking home and then those basterds came after me..she replied

but ya said to me your parents died and ya have no place ta go he said to her his voice sound irritated

viper swallowed and looked away from him.. rapheal grabbed her arm and pulled her of the couch and pinned her against the wall holding her hands with one hand and in the other he had hia sia pressed against her troath

ya know thats a lie raph said darkly

alright ... i .. i whas trying to find a place to spent the night but then..

*flashback*

viper whas walking in high boots and short pants with a black top and a jacket covering her body. he heard foot steps behinde her she started to walk faster until he found an ally she ran in it hiding in the shadows. she heard voices speak where did she go! viper whas trying he best to stay calm. i dont know where she is you lost her! the voices where gonne and she heard the footsteps running away. she walked out of the shadows she didnt see them and sighted in relief.. until someone grabbed her hips and pulled her in to the ally again she whas pressed against the will. she falt a hand sneaking under her top. she tyrend to kick him away from her but the other guys came back to help the man that whas holding her. she hand only one other idea..scream help!

end flash back*

and you know whas happend next she said calm and staring in to raphaels eyes

he sighted and took his sia away from her and let her hand go he took a step back and looked at her he noticed that her jacket whas gonne so she just stood there almost wearing nothing and covering her chest with her arms.

she noticed his staring at her body she blushed out of shame looking to the ground and avoiding his eyes

ya really tought is whas a good idea to walk on the streets onley wearing that?! raphael said to her walking closer..

i .. i dont have enything else.. sorry she said still looking down and shaking out of fear..

raphael picked her up and caried her to a big room it looked like a mix of a gym and a bedroom he gently put her down on the bed..

w..why did you bring me here viper asked him looking around.

becouse ya have ta rest he said to her looking her in the eyes..

then viper under stood this whas his room he whas gaving his room to her.

but where are you going to sleep? she asked him noticing that the bed whas pretty big she led her fingers slide trough her long black hair.

where i want ta sleep he replied walking out the room and closing the door.

viper pov.

i looked around in his bedroom and stood up noticing how many weights he has in his room.

its kinda logic if he lookes like that ( teenage mutant ninja turtles form 2014) i saw a pictures of him and his brothers they looked a lot younger but still the same

and some pictures of a normal turtle a little one. i looked closer and at the side of the picture some one put a name - spike-.

that must be his pet. just whe she wanted to touch it she heard soemone talking to her.

dont ya dare touchin tha picture raphaelwhas standing next to the door.

i looked at hima and walked back to the bed and sat down..

who is spike? i asked he looked hurt and turend away and closed the door and walked to me he sat down next to me

im tellin ya one thing we al lost a lot of thinks when we fight for the city. he replied

i .. im sorry i said to him with out thinking in gently let my head rest on his shoulder.

he looked at me he whas about to say something but he stopped and moved his strong arm around me and hold me.

i know whas you mean raphael i lost alot when people fight for me they die ... and its al my falt i softly replied and i felt a tear roll over my cheek.

its not ya falt ..its just .. life i guess he said to me he looked at me and smiled abit .

i smiled back and let my self fall on the bed and sighted..

just go sleep doll-face he said before getting up and turning off the lights and closing the door.

i grabbed the blanket and coverd myself and fel a sleep.

raphael pov.

after i closed ta door i walked back to my brothers..

hey raph where is viper? donnie asked me

i looked at him.

she is asleep i replied and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer.

really? ...where is she now then ?donnie fallowed me and asked more stupid questions.

she is in my bed... why do ya care? i groweld back.

donnie hold his hand up

jeez raph im just asking becouse i wanted to do some tests on her if she is hurt donnie said to me.

leo walked to me - raph there is a problem with the girl in your bed..

i looked at leo and then beck at donnie we al ran upstares mikey came running out of his room..

i opend my door to find my bed empty the blanket is on the floor and ripped apart.. i walk in my room with my brothers the lights are stil off i turn around and looked up viper whas on my closet i see tropical blue eyes with a slit of black. in one split second she jumped on me and pinned me down and she tryed to bite my face my hand pushing her troath her jaws are a few inces away from my face..leo grapped her and he trowed her to the wall but just when she almost hit the wall she opendw her wiges and tackeld leo she whas standing on all four's and she tryed to break leo's shell he whas clawing is and bitting in the sides. mikey used his nunchucks to hold her back i grabbed her tail and pulled her of leo he opend her wings again and hit me in the face she ran out of the room to the living room..

we where al chasing her.

no pov.

mikey blocked the exit to the kitchen donnie en leo where closing in on her. viper whas growling and looked up and opend her mouth and breath fire it whas going to leo he jumped out of teh way she run like a rat trough the hall raph whas hinding in the shadows he jumped in her and pressed her to the ground holding her jaws open and he whas staning on the wings so she count fly away again..

she made wierd dragon sounds and tryed to get out of his strong grib but failed she gave in..

her body looked more like a dragon the human.. raph let go of her jaws and hold his hand on her neck and he got of her wings and sat down next to her grapping some rope and made sure she count escape and then he used some tape to close her jaws ( just like they do with crocodiles)

he got off of her and grabbed her head and turend it to him ..

she looked in his eyes she whas scared and tryed to wiggle free..

calm down its okay raphael said to her.. she took a deep breath and her eyes turend from slits to spherical. her body started to look human and her snout whas shorter.

her scales had a ritch gold/creamy color with a black line from under her black hair to the tip of her tail and her legs where also gold with black it looked like she whas wearing boots and her ars had the same it looked like she whas wearing gloves that where up to her elbows and ther looked fingerles she had long black nales and she had strippes and long eyelashes and het belly whas light creamy and she had a short snout and bat like wings her lippes where full and red.

raphael looked at the mutant girl and noticed she whas naked ..he looked around and he saw a towel and grabbed in he coverd her body with it.

raph! leo yelled and saw that viper whas sitting against the wall her body whas humanoid and beautifull raph whas looking down at her..

viper looked at her new body she whas in shock and started to freak out. the other turtles came to see what happend raphale had removed the ropes and the tape she whas sitting there in a big towel her tail cureld around her.

i .. i never saw enything like this .. its unbelieveble! donnie said to raph and walked closer to her she groweld at him and tryed to get away.

hey its okay dudette were going to help you mikey said trying to calm her down more.

she looked at mikey and saw his friendly childish mood her ears where turend to him and she smiled at him.

don ..ya think this is .. ya know bad?raph asked

donnie looked at his older brother and gave a worried face. viper whas trying to get use to her tail and she let her claws genlty touch it..

w..what am i? she asked afraid

donnie bend down to get a closer look. i think your a dragon he stated .

viper stood up holding the towel and looking nervous she felt uncomfortable being surrounded by male turtles and being naked with it.

are you okay ma'am? leo asked her seeing he blush and looking to the ground

whats wrong? donnie asked not sure what whas wrong with her

m..my clothes.. she said softly

what about your clothes leo asked

im not ..w..wearing clothes she said shy the turtles blushed except raph ..

he just looked at his brothers and sighted

go upstairs and .. put some clothes on .. alright? he said to viper she nodded and walked away her long tail fallowing her

leo pov

after a few minuts hearing donnie telling us about the mix of dragons she could be and how he tought she became this way.

viper whas still in raphael's room i walked upstairs to see what she whas up to..

i opend the door carefully and saw her sitting on raph's bed her head between her knees and she whas crying..

are you alright? i asked her .

she looked at me and wiped her tears away and she nodded.

yeah im okay ... i .. i just mis my mother she said looking at the ground.

i sighted and walked to her i know if raph would find me in his room i wil have problems..

why dont you come down with us and try to have a good time? i aksed hoping she would agree

she tought for a moment and smiled at me .

we walked to the living room mikey and donnie where watching tv but raph whas gonne..

where is raphael? viper asked me looking around

before i could answer we heard a lot of voices and things falling and breaking.

we walked to the trainings room raph whas breaking things my trowing them up and punching it or kicking.

there whas wood on the floor and a punching bag whas turend inside out..

raph what are you doing?! i aksed him he looked at me.

trainin.. what else? he replied and started breaking more stuff just for fun

i can see that raph but why do you always have to break stuff when you train! i yelled at him

listen im not ya pet so dont ya yell at me... and if ya cant handle my way of fucking trainin then i just leave! raph yelled back and storming out of the room and going in to the sewers..

il handle this . viper said and ran after raph like a tiger fallowing her prey.

i sighted and cleand the mess up he made.

viper pov

raph wait! i yelled he stopped and looked at me i stood up and walked closer to him

what do ya want! he yelled at me

im just hear to help you jeez i know your a hot-head but no need to be mad at me i said calm and looked in his eyes

he took a few deep breaths and clamed down.

im sorry .. for yellin at ya viper he said to me . i smiled at him

its okay .. so what up with you and leo? i asked wanting to know why he is so mad..

he always tel me what ta do .. when i dont want to he is going to snitch and tell splinter he said growling

i took his hand and pulled him with me back to the lair and in to his room closing the door.

i pushed him on the bed he whas laying on his back i whas sitting on him for no reason .

um ... w..what are you doing? he asked me blushing

i leand to him gently kissing his lippes i felt his hand over my back and he enjoyed feeling the heat of from my scalles going to his fingers.

his hand where going lower to my hipes and one of his hands grabbed my tail .

i pulled away from him.

he looked at me i gave him a naughty look and kissed him again and he rolled over so he whas on top.

raph! maikey called him he pulled away and stood up and opend the door.

he whas talking to mikey i sneaked away i walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

i saw mikey coming down and looking at me in shock and ran to me .

h..how did you do that! he yelled at me in shock.

i just walked away i said to him.

raph! RAPH! ye yelled and raphael came down.

what? raphael said and looked at me..

how the hell did ya do that?! she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.


	2. Chapter 2

i looked in his eyes and pulled my hand back but he didn't let go

im askin ya one more time...how ta hell did ya do that!? raphael asked me.

"i .. i just walked away i whas right behinde you!" i said back not understanding what he whas trying to say

"b...but we didn't see you.." mikey said

"r..really?" i looked at the ground i shrugged and stood up walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge i saw a lot of beer.

i grabbed one and the boys looked at me raph walked to me and grabbed in from me .

"he! .. thats mine!" i yelled trying to get it back but he whas to big.

"how old are ya?"raph asked me looking at me like a parent would when there daughter would steal beer from a store.

"why do you want to know!" i yelled back still trying to reatch the bottle in his hand.

"wow budette calm its just a question." mikey said trying to calm me down i looked at me and groweld he took a few steps back and hold his arms up

"if ya not tellin ya age ya not gettin ta bottle " raph said with a smirk on his face

"the a guess" i said looking in his eyes daring him to guess wrong.

he looked at me his eyes going up and down i glared at him he took a step closer.

"i ain't playin games with ya" he said with his batman voice i took a step back from him and sighted.

"fine ...im turning 17 next week" i said i looked at him he smirked and turend around.

"then its ... no beer for ya doll-face "he said and drinking the beer i groweld and tackeld him i pinned him down he whas laying on the ground and i whas pushing his shell down by using my weight and standing on it he grabbed my tail and pulled me of off him.

i landed hard on the ground i looked at him he didn't look mad but he looked at me and helpend me up like he whas worried about me

"are ya okay?"

"i .. i think so ...i stil want my beer!" raph chuckeld

"what did i tell ya ...no...beer...for...ya do ya understand!" raph yelled like i cant hear him

"i can hear you you stupid ass!"

"what did ya call me!" he took a step closer to me and he had his sias in his hands.

he growled at me he whas gonne start a fight again but them leo came in.

"raphael.. leave her go do your push ups!"

"okay .. il do 50 "he said and turend away from me.

"no raphael you will to 500 .. without a break!" raph groweld

"stop fucking telling me what ta do!" he pushed leo and walked in to the weightroom

leo looked in my eyes and walked away again.

i sighted and saw mikey walking to me and he gave me some soda i smiled at him and sat down.

"you know dudette .. raph didn't do it to hurt you he doesnt want to make sure your save."

"i get that mikey but what does that have ta do with fucking beer?!"

"becouse raphael made meny mistakes in his live by drinking beer and no he does not wish enyone else this."

i looked behinde me and saw a giant rat i took a gasp and my eyes got big... i froze.

"ah..our guest arrived my name is splinter how are you miss..? "the rat asked me i shook my head to clear it

"yeah .. im ..im fine im viper"

"welcome miss viper ... i guess one of my sons brought you here?"

_sons! is that possible?"_ yeah .. raphael brought me here"

"aah i see he must have some feelings for you .. he never brings someone home he has trusting problems".

i looked to the closed door where raph whas doing his push ups my ears turend to the took i could hear water fal? what .. water.. i looked at splinter

"is there water in the weightroom?"

no my child there is no water in that room ... why do you ask?

"ow .. just a reason ...is it okay if i look around?"

i got a nod from master splinter.

i looked back at the door and put my glass on the table and walked to the door

when i opend it i could see raph doing his push ups his musculair arm where pumped and there where vains in it from the work he whas doing i guess he whas sweating he whas also counting .

"489..490..491...492..493"

i looked at him his arms where shaking trying to make it to 500

"496...497...498 ...499...500."

he let his body hit the ground and trying to sit but his arms where tiered he looked at the ground panting and shaking.

i ran to him and pulled him up so he whas sitting on his knees.

i put my hand on both his cheeks and lifted his head his eyes where red as if he whas crying.

i tear rolled over his cheek on to my hand he whas in pain i could feel his heartbeat in his hole body ..

he looked in my eyes and leaned close to me and his hand grabbed my hands.

"are you okay raphael?...you dont look so good" i looked up and down at him his body whas still shaking and i got worried about him.

"raph?...RAPH!..i yelled when he fainted he whas laying on his stomic and some tears streamed down his face...

"LEO! DONNIE! MIKEY! PLEASE SOMEBODY! i screamed for help..

in no time they all came to see why i screamed they gasped when they saw they brother laying on the ground they strong...big ...stobern brother whas down.

"what happend?"leo asked me they walked to me i whas stil stiiting on the ground trying to wake raph up.

"please..please wake up!" i whas shaking him body to wake him up i could feel that somebody whas trying to pull me away from raph i didnt let go.

soon enough they all where trying to get me to let go so donnie could check on him.

"viper..just let go so donnie can.."leo began but i cut him of.

"NO!...NO I WANT GO AWAY FROM ME..LET ME GO!"i screamed and tryed to kick them away.

raph whas stil not waking up i felt tears on my cheeks his breathing became slower and slower like he whas going to die.

his brothers where stil pulling me i could feel the rage getting stronger.

"I..SAID..GO AWAY! i yelled and snapped my head back at them they looked shocked like they saw a monsterand they let go of me.

i turend to raph i could heel his heart in my body i closed my eyes i let my hand go over his body i noticed why he whas so tiered...he worked to hard thanks my leo he whas now down on the cold floor he whas still alive i opend my eyes and stood up .

"viper?...are you alright?" i heard mikey slowley walking up to me

no p.o.v...

viper turend around fast and took down leo she used his katana and tryed to stab him he moved out of the way just enought not to get stabbed. she whas sitting on him and out of nowhere he put his katana on his neak just when she wanted to finish him mikey and donnie pulled her off of him and they where holding her hands so she coudnt hit them.

"LET ME GO! .. LET ME GO.. let me go"her voice turend soft and she got weaker and she dropped to the ground.

mikey and donnie let go of her and she whas trying to calm down.

"..um viper..w..why are you so mad at leo?"donnie asked softley.

"becouse this is his FALT!"i screamed pointing to raphael.

"what! i didnt do enything!.."leo yelled back.

"yes this is your falt becouse you told him to dou push-ups after he caried me here and he whas just trying to keep me save and you told him to do 500 push-ups and he whas fucking crying you basterd! you broke him! "i yelled they all looked shocked.

viper walked back to raph and let her head rest on his shell.

...a few hours later...

no p.o.v..

raphael woke up and looked around he whas in his bedroom he noticed viper next to him laying on the bed staring to at the door..

"viper?"raph wisperd viper looked at him and gave him a strong hug..

"are you okay"

"yeah..i just feel sleepy"raph rolled over to his side and looked at her..

"raph?..c..can i ask you something?" viper said looking at the ground blushing deep.

raph sat up and looked at her his vision whas a little hazy but it whas getting normal by the sec.

"umm sure viper ask away".

"whas happend back in the weightroom?"

raph looked shocked and swallowed..

"i..i just ...i..i whas just tired from everything and i ..just..couldn't take more.."

"then why didnt you tell somebody you where tired!..I ALMOST KILLED YOUR BROTHER BECOUSE I WHAS WORRIED!"she yelled and stood up her tail moving from side to side showing her mood and her ears layed flat on her head

raph blinked a few times taking in what he just heard...

" killed leo?"

"how did ya know i whas talkin about leo!" she relaxed a bit.

he shrugged and looked at her up and down noticing that she whas wearing a top and some tight jeans showing of her body.

"what?"viper asked stepping back looking at her body..

raph shook his head and stood up and walked closer to her..

"why did you kiss me?"he asked wispering..

viper blushed and looked down to her feet she felt raph gently put a hand under her chin making her look at him.

"why?" he whas stil wispering leaning closer to her making he shiffer.

"i dont know..i ..i just tought you ..um ..wel i kissed you becouse you where begging for it"she replied trying not to look in his eyes..

raph's eyes widend and looked at her.

"what!?

"you where begging for love you didnt say enything but i could feel it"

"so..thats why you kissed me? becouse i begged for it?"

viper looked at him and gently stroke his cheek and pulling him colse his lippes met hers once more.

raph's eyes widend but he closed them soon and kissed her back.

viper pulled away ...raph saw her staring at the door her ears slowley turend to it she sniffed and then smirkt before she grabbed raph and pushed him to the door is broke and he laid on the floor shaking his head and looking around just to find his brothers staring at him they where spying on them! even leo!

"uum .. hi?"mikey said akwardly waving his hand.

raph blinked a few times before he noticed that leo had a black eye.. he smirkt and looked at viper how just winked at him and walked back to the livingroom.

they all looked at rpah who got up and walked staight to leo and looked at him ...

"raph im so.."leo didnt had the chance to finish or raph already hugged him he hugged back.

"leo im not mad at ya ...i..if i just told ya that ...i whas ...tired"

leo nodded and put his hand on him black eye feeling the pain and winced.

"hey ya know i think i can help ya get rid od ya black eye.."

"you kan help me?"leo asked looking at him brother.

raph nodded and looked to the living room.

"babe can ya get ere?"viper walked to him she didn't look up form her phone raph rolled his eyes and pulled the phone out of the young teens hands."hey! ..."viper yelled pounting she looked at the big turtle who just looked at her and he put her phone in his folded her arms over her chest"all íght wha do ya want for me? "viper said looking up and down at him he groweld and turend her around to she faced leo. he looked suprised ..viper blinked a few times and looked back at raphael"what do ya want me ta do wit em?" raph leand colser to her his chest pressed against against her back she flinced and looked back at leo before she heard raph wisper in her ear"i want ya ta fix em .. i may not like em tha much but he is me brothah..please babe i wil return the favor i promise ..kay?"ciper looked at leo and then sighted"kay" raph let go of her she walked to leo he cupped his face and kissed his eye his black eye whas gone."happy now?"viper asked raph who nodded and hugged her once more before mikey looked at them and yelled"OMG RAPH IS GOING TO KILL HER!"with that he jumped at him older brother and pulled viper away from raph "wha ta hell mikey! i didnt do enythin!"raph yelled his hand where shaking again his vision went blurried before he knew it he whas out cold again..

viperpov:

i saw raph falling down again i felt a shock go trough my body when he didnt get up i tryed to get to him but leo and mikey where holding me back donnie whas running to raph everything whas going in slowmotion. tears streamed down my face when raph's chest stopped raising and falling.i let my self dorp on my knees i could feel raph's strenght take away...i opend my eyes and craweld to him h could stil remember that i whas in the egg and saw shadows and i heard voices when i got our i whas so happy to meet the onley turtle who had passion deep hiden in his heart it woke me up form a deep sleep and now he whas ...

i swallowed before remembering something that he whas out cold for a few hours so his skin whas al dry ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pan and filled it with warm water and walked back to the turtles.

"are you going to cook our brother!"mikey yelled at me i shook my head and used one of my powers to controle the water and gently let it go over raph body.. his body began to get its normal rich green colour again i smiled i continued and noticed that his eyelids started mocing i let the water go over his body once more going lower to his lower platron his eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to see what whas going on he looked at me before letting his head down and closing his eyes again."what is he doing?"asked mikey wispering to donnie. donnie looked at raph and we heard a deer curr coming from him"i think he enjoys this"donnie said "how does normal water feel that good?"leo asked i smiled and turend the water to him letting it go over his body he blinked before smiling at me."hey! get your own water leo!"raph yelled and crossed his arms over his chest pouting i giggeld before putting the water on wath again he smirkt and laid back down."aaw raphie "i cooed and changed the water warmer he shot up and screamed and pulled away form under the hot water they all looked shocked there whas steam coming form his skin donnie looked at raphs skin before looking at me"you almost cooked him!"i gasped before gently putting my cold hand on raph's chest it turend his body colder he sighted and relaxed and i put another hand on his back hugging him my other hand made his shell warm..i blinked hwne i noticed he didnt have his shell his he still hand his platron i looked at him questionly he smiled"il explain later "he said before walking to his room and shutting the door.

i felt wierd my body began to hurt more and more i screamed the pain whas to much to take the three turtles tryed to help i fainted form the pain.

no pov

raphael walked back to the living room he had his shell back on and saw viper laying on the ground he ran to her seeing het body grow slowly he carefully picked her up and caried het to his bed room he put her on his bed she suddenly hugged her chest her breast where growing fast and painfull she cried and screamed

rpah tryed to think of something he looked torugh her backpack and found a pice of paper .


End file.
